


Soulbound

by gamerkitty6274



Series: RinMaki Shenanigans [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A-RISE ot3, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No Muse AU, Slow Burn, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Maki had been longing for her soulmark to come ever since she first saw the love that glowed between her parents. And now it seemed that her wish had finally been granted- except that her soulmate could be anyone who had been watching the live show put on by A-RISE on the square below.Soulmate AU where you get a tattoo on your wrist on your first meeting with your soulmate, which slowly grows the more time you spend around your soulmate





	Soulbound

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting more fics but this one just popped into my mind and refused to leave aaaaa
> 
> I promise i'll update tho i've prewritten a bunch

It was a perfectly normal day by Maki’s standards. Go to school, have lessons, maybe record a bit in the piano room, walk home. She was currently on the last part of her routine, navigating the crowded streets on the way back home. Somehow though, today was all the more crowded. By the time she was by UTX, a nearby school, she could barely see the floor for people.

The sound of cheering made her look up. On the rooftop of the school, just barely visible was a group of girls, a large screen on the building displaying the three of them up close, the matching soulmarks on their wrists glowing as they danced. Instead of cheering like the others though, she resigned herself to staring bitterly at the screen, wondering how long she would have to wait till the performance ended and the people left- there was no way of getting through the ridiculously large crowd without getting trampled.

She didn’t exactly like A-Rise. They were too flashy in her opinion- sure, their songs were catchy, and their dance moves were sharp, but their lyrics had no meaning and were poorly thought out, they performed far better on CD than live and the excessive use of poor english just made her annoyed. In fact, the more she watched, the more she disliked them. Surely it couldn’t last more than a few minutes?

“Can I do, I take it baby! Can I do, I make it baby!” As the last of the music finally faded, Maki rushed forward to get across the road before others caught up with her. She darted forward, ducking a man waving lightsticks and kept running, a mass of people swarming behind her. But as she ran, the crowd caught up. Soon she could feel other bodies pressing against hers, and the hair of a shorter girl tickling her nose.

Suddenly, a shove from behind sent Maki forward, crashing into the person in front of her. She threw out her hands instinctively and managed to stop herself from falling face-first on the concrete just in time, but almost cried out at a burning sensation on her left wrist. Lifting up her hand, she found the pain had faded, but there, just below her hand, a small ink flower had appeared.

“A-are you okay, nya?” A panicked voice asked, and a hand stretched out towards her. Maki realised she was still on the floor and stood up slowly, her eyes fixed on the small ink crown on the person’s wrist.

“Yeah. I think.” She shifted her gaze to the person, a short girl around her age with ginger hair, who smiled at her. She seemed somewhat familiar, and Maki felt the urge to smile back. She must’ve done so, because the other girl was grinning widely.

“So, great performance, huh?” The girl said, taking a few steps forward.

“I thought it was alright.” Maki replied, following on after she realised they seemed to be going in the same direction. She didn’t want to be too open about her thoughts in case she came off rude. “I’m not really a fan. It seems pretty catchy, though.”

“Same! I mean, I’m not a fan either. Well, not yet.” The ginger grinned. She was a fast walker, much faster than Maki despite the heavy-looking bag on her shoulders. The bag looked very similar to many she’d seen, she thought, until she realised that it was identical to her own, if a bit more battered. Suddenly she realised that they were wearing the same school uniform (although the other girl was still wearing her summer uniform) and with a jolt, Maki realised they were in the same class, and they had in fact seen each other in registration that very morning. Honestly, Maki, can’t you recognise your own classmate?

“Not yet?” Maki asked, trying to remember the girl’s name. Her last name had something to do with stars, she remembered, and her first name was short, and beginning with… L? No, R. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you see, my best friend, Kayo-chin-” Koizumi Hanayo, Maki remembered, from the teacher’s mispronunciation of Hanayo’s name on the first day of term. “-is a huuuuge idol fan, and she really, really, really loves A-RISE! But she’s got a cold, so I had to watch their performance for her and tell her about it. Anyways, I liked it and I like their music too, so I’m going to start being a fan and listening to all their new releases!” They stopped at the road crossing and waited for the red light to turn green. Maki took the moment to try and remember her classmate’s name.

Something to do with stars, and skies. Stars and skies, stars and skies… Hoshizora. That was it! It was only the surname, but it would do for now, since they weren’t friends. She would find out her full name tomorrow.

“So, where do you live, Nishikino-san?” Hoshizora asked as she waited for Maki on the other side of the road, having run across as soon as the light turned green.

“Only a few blocks away from here.” Maki replied. “What about you?”

“Just round the corner.” She answered cheerfully, as they came to a crossroad. “See you tomorrow!”

Maki was about to reply, ‘See you’, when she caught sight of the small ink crown once more. “Wait, Hoshizora-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you always had that?” She asked, pointing towards the crown on the other girl’s wrist. Hoshizora tilted her head in confusion, and brought her arm up to her face. Slowly, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Woah! I’ve got my soulmark!” She exclaimed, and raised her hand up as though to high five Maki, before realising that they weren’t friends. “Oops, sorry. I thought I’d never get it! Hey, you’ve got yours too!” Hoshizora gestured to the ink flower on Maki’s own wrist. “I wonder who it could be…”

“Who knows? There were tons of people in that crowd, we were all pressed up against each other…” Maki frowned. It couldn’t be Hanayo, since she had a cold and wasn’t there at the time, despite the instant connection between the girl’s name and Maki’s soulmark.

“I bet mine’s rich or something.” Hoshizora said, inspecting her soulmark more closely. “Or from a really important family…” Maki winced. Those were words that often applied to many people from their school, especially the former, given that it was a private institute.

“They don’t have to be.” Maki pointed out. “They could just act regal or important.” Or stuck-up.

Hoshizora was silent for a while. “Maybe. I’ll have to wait and see… What about yours?”

Maki looked down at the flower. It was a simple design, with five petals and a detailed center, with small, delicate-looking vines surrounding it, forming a small circle that would soon grow into a heart, if she met her soulmate again. “I don’t know yet.” She said truthfully.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see concerned messages from her mother, asking why she wasn’t yet home. “I have to go, see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow!” The other girl called, and Maki watched her shadow disappear, before leaving as well. 


End file.
